


A Rey of Issues

by JackieBomb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: Rey, her boyfriend Jackel (oc), and Rey's great friend Adrielli (oc) have to deliver a shipment to the Galactic City Spaceport in Coruscant. But with Adrielli around, things dont go so well...
Relationships: Rey/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Rey's POV**

I sighed as I sat in the Millennium Falcon, an annoyed frown on my face. A recent job involving a transport of cargo for a wealthy merchant had gone awry thanks to Adrielli, my best friend and greatest of burdens. She had dark blue hair and dark green eyes. She also had anxiety issues, ones that cost us a lot of jobs and missions. I just don't understand why she can't go a day without opening the cargo for a job or complaining about how what we're doing isn't right at times. Like, this isn't about what is right or wrong. It's about making the money we need to survive.

And even when she isn't anxious she's still a bit of a know it all. Like, I'll be talking to my boyfriend Jackel, and I'll accidentally say something inaccurate right? Well whenever she's around, and I'm not even joking about this, she'll say something like, "that's not even close to accurate Rey!" or, "that's not correct at all!" before proceeding to tell everyone around us the real answer and make me feel stupid for making a mistake.

Currently we are on our way to meet up with a guy named Chrondeth Sostotheen, who was waiting for us at his home in Tatooine. He was a former citizen of Alderaan, and had left with his family as a child. That was the year before Alderaan's destruction at the hands of Darth Vader. We soon arrived on Tatooine, and immediately made our way to his home.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this..."Adrielli said, twiddling her thumbs as she did. It was one of her many nervous habits that got on my nerves. I didn't get how someone could be so anxious at one point and so obnoxious the next. I could tell it got on Jackel and Chewbacca's nerves as well, but like me they didn't say anything. Well, not to her face at least. I couldn't tell you if they said anything behind her back, because I don't know if they did. I loved the girl like she was my own sister, but she needed to get her shit together if she wanted me to not get annoyed with her.

We arrived at his house after a short amount of time. the three of us trying to ignore Adrielli as Chrondeth approached us when he saw we were there. "Ah, you must be the people I told to meet me here for the shipment. I won't tell you what's inside, but I will tell you that it needs to be delivered to a friend of mine at the Galactic City Spaceport in Coruscant. So whatever you do, please do not open the box."

"Rey, I don't know if it is a good idea to trust him. he seems really shady..." Adrielli said nervously as she fidgeted with her hair. Once again, I rolled my eyes

"We need the money Adrielli, so suck it up. Besides, this guy seems pretty trustworthy to me" I said, trusting him completely. Not to mention when Adrielli worried, it makes things a thousand times worse for us. "Come on guys, lets get this stuff loaded into the ship." And thats exactly what we did, and once we were done we headed our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrielli's POV**

'Why is Rey being so rude to me? Can't she tell this guy is bad news without me telling her or by her learning the hard way?" These were the thoughts that ran through my head as I headed back onto the Millenium Falcon with Rey, Jackel, and Chewbacca.

I could tell this guy was bad news. Rey never believed me when I told her this, but I have a good intuition when it comes to bad people. I'm sure he's not going to give us three million credits for the trip, he just seems to be too much of a crook to do something like that. I sighed softly, thinking about how I came to be in my current situation. My father had saved Chewbacca and Jackel 4 years prior to today, getting himself killed in the process. I didn't know how to repay them for saving my life at the expense of my father's, so I just agreed to come with them.

"Rey, please im begging you. try to consider the possibility of-" I tried to say, but got cut off by Rey shortly after i started to speak. She had turned to look at me, a look of anger on her face

"God, can't you be omptimistic for once in your life Adrielli?!" she snapped, causing me to take a step back nervously. I knew she got annoyed with me, but i never mean to annoy her or make her mad. That nervousness soon turned into annoyance, then rage. How dare she accuse me of not being optimistic?! I might not show it but I am _very_ optimistic in almost every situation!

" _Excuse me?!_ " I yelled, anger laced through my voice as my hands curled into fists. "I'll have you know miss perfect that i am very optimistic about every situation even when all of you are desperate! But unlike you people, i just don't bother showing it!" I stormed off farther into the ship, trying to keep myself from saying anything else. I couldn't stand how Rey just _assumed_ that I was pessimistic all the time. And I will admit it was kind of annoying, like she was trying to put me down! 

I saw Jackel walk up to me and say, "you know, maybe if you weren't so anxious all the time then maybe we wouldn't get angry with you all the time" This caused me to frown and say, "you mean like how, say, if you weren't so much of an asshole then maybe I would like you just as much as Rey does? Oh wait, I can't! Because you will always be an asshole i my eyes!" I walked away feeling super pissed off, deciding to take matters into my own hands and investigate the cargo myself]

**Jackels POV**

I dont understand why she has to be so annoying, always shitting on how me and Rey earn our money to help her live when she does quite literally nothing to contribute! Like, all she does is get anxious and whine and complain! I was walking away when I noticed Adrielli opening the cargo case that _contained the cargo we were supposed to deliver!_ **"what are you doing?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrielli's POV**

_**"What are you doing?!"** _

I turned around in shock, feeling embarrassed as I opened the crate containing the shipment. Thats when I saw it: the shipment was a bunch of high energy power cells! "Uh oh..." I mumbled in shock before quickly closing the crate before the power cells could lose more energy and destroy the millenium falcon. I noticed that Jackel looked pissed off as Rey ran over in concern.

"What just happened?! I thought I heard an explosion in here!" Rey said in surprise. I could tell she was genuinely surprised and concerned, but I knew it was not towards me. Oh no, it was towards her bastard of a boyfriend and the ship. It was never towards me, and it never will be...

"This **BRAT** decided to open one of the shipments and nearly got us all killed!" Jackel yelled angrily, causing my cheeks to flush and tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't mean to cause them any trouble, but evidently that is all I am good for to them. Why....? Why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to them besides trying to steer them in the right direction?

 _"YOU DID WHAT?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT IT'S NOT JUST YOUR LIFE THAT MATTERS HERE?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SUCH A SELF-CENTERED, ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?!_ " Rey screamed at me, now sounding just as pissed off as Jackel was as she looked at me with the most hate-filled expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...! I just got curious about what was in the shipment that's all! Can you really blame me for just getting curious about what was in there?!" I said, my voice sounding quiet and timid as I watched Rey freak out and scream at me. Then she went quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"...if we dont get the money for the shipment due to you screwing it up, I will personally make sure you are left behind after we deliver it. Do I make myself clear?" Rey said in a very soft yet dangerous voice.

"Yes ma'am!" I said quickly as Chewbacca let us know that we were going to be arriving soon. Which meant it will be the moment of truth very soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fanfic, so please give criticism if you can!


End file.
